


Silver Spoon Kids

by laneskim



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, I guess this is an AU, OH it's the late 80s i guess, also don't mind me starting the story with connor ... it's just the begining, also i don't think logan ever appears they just mention him, i just don't want this to be dark and stuff they are !! vibing, i'm still not sure if greg is gonna be there but yeah, is that thing, non-canon backstory, they're teenagers and its's summer and they're basically by themselves, they're young and have a neglecting father so they just... vibe, this is not sad?, what's the au?, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laneskim/pseuds/laneskim
Summary: Summer just started for the Roy kids and they're gonna take advantage from it.
Kudos: 5





	Silver Spoon Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this basically started as a dumb ramble and then i got invested on it :)  
> it's supposed to be light hearted, no angst (at least not mainly) which is basically the opposite of succession but oh well here we are, i just want them to be happy.  
> Also !! english is not my first language so i'm really sorry if i make grammar mistakes

Connor sighed.

The house in front of him, the mansion, looked gigantic, bigger than he remembered it. It must have 4, even 5 floors; there were too many windows and a gigantic door. And the garden was huge. It reminded him of the park on campus, only this one looked empty.Lonely.

He crossed the garden, carrying his suitcases. There was no one in the garden, strange for being summer. Even the pool was covered. That was weird. Maybe the kids weren't back from school yet.

His suitcases were heavy, despite having only brought 3. The truth is that in college, Connor did not have many things and the ones he had were shared with his roommates. But now walking through what seemed like an endless garden, the suitcases were suddenly heavy. He regretted saying no to the kind man who had offered him help at the entrance. Sometimes he could be too proud, but that was inherited.

Upon reaching the entrance of the mansion, he knocked on the door, once, twice, waiting for an answer. The facade looked the same as he remembered it, even cleaner.

“Can I help you?” asked the woman who opened the door, who was wearing a maid uniform.

“Eh-Yes. They are waiting for me, I think. I am Connor.”

"Wait." The woman nodded and closed the door, leaving him alone again.

God.

Not that he was waiting for _him_ to open the door and receive him, of course not. It would have been nice, yes, but he had better things to do than host Connor. What's more, he was probably not even here. But it would have been nice.

The woman opened the door again, this time letting him in.

"You can give me your bags," the woman told Connor once he was inside. The house was huge, too many hallways and doors for his liking. This time, he didn't refuse and dropped two of the suitcases for the woman to carry. “Please follow me, I have to show you your room.”

They climbed the stairs, while Connor looked around, remembering. The house was old but it had been spruced up, so some of the things were modern. It looked good.

They continued going up and up, until they reached the third floor. There are at least 3 floors, he thought. Or more, because the stairs continued. On the third floor, there were quite a few doors that led to more rooms, but most of them were closed. Would the children be there?

The woman was walking too fast, despite carrying his luggage, so Connor took large steps to keep up with her. He didn't want to say anything, but it was getting tiring. 

When they finally reached the end of the hall, the woman threw away his suitcases on the floor while she took out a bunch of keys. Connor grimaced and gathered his things, if he treated them that way he would have carried them instead.

"This is your room," the woman informed him, once she opened the door. "Dinner is at 7 and Mrs. Roy is waiting for you there.

And that was it, the woman left, leaving him alone.

The room was big, that was true, but it was a guest room, not his room as a child. Surely one of the other children had already settled in his old room. He couldn't help but feel like he was staying at a hotel, the room was strange to him but it was well decorated.

The only difference was that when you get to a hotel, you know how long you'll be there, but Connor didn't know how long he was going to be at the mansion.

He sat on the bed, while he opened one of the suitcases. His clothes. He would arrange that later. The next was the important one, there he had things that mattered enough. His graduation photo, framed. A photo with his friends, another photo at a party. A small photo of his mother. A pack of cigars, he didn't smoke but all his friends did so it became a thing of his to carry some. A clock. Two vinyls; Fleetwood Mac and The Rolling Stones, both birthday gifts. He had nowhere to play them, since the record player belonged to his roommate. He could get one around here easily. 

He arranged the photos and other things on a desk in the room, which had several drawers. He put the pack of cigars in there, he would throw them away later.

He scanned the room. A bed, a desk, a gigantic closet, bookshelves with what looked like old books, some other furniture with several drawers to store clothes, and even a small armchair. It had a bathroom included, that was nice.

He finished arranging his things and put his clothes in the drawers and in the closet. According to his watch, there was a lot of time before 7 o'clock, dinner time according to the maid (or whatever they called her).

He was not going to stay bored in the room, so the best idea was to go for a walk in the extensive garden. When he left he did not meet anyone else, as if the place was completely empty. Summer hadn't started yet, so the children were most likely still in school, but who knows.

It was cloudy outside when Connor finally left the house, with quick steps, because despite having just arrived he was already regretting that decision.

How long would it be there? It hadn't been the best idea to go back but anyway, he had nowhere else to go so his best and only option was to go back to his father's gigantic mansion outside of New York.

Connor sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> also if you wanna talk about succession my twitter is @zackvangerbig :)


End file.
